The word 'Cute'
by sapphireDoG
Summary: One thing I will admit, though I’m not fond of doing so, is that children can be some of the cutest beings on the Planet. Now, do not think of me as soft just for that comment. A Vincent and Marlene adventure...*Incomplete** Vincent/tifa implied later
1. Chapter 1

Ello people. Long time so post. I've taken up writing Final Fantasy stories. This is one of the more innocent ones.

Summary: "One thing I will admit, though I'm not fond of doing so, is that children can be some of the cutest beings on the Planet." What happens when you get tricked into babysitting a hyper active 9 year old for 2 weeks while team members are away? Ask Ex-Turk Vincent Valentine, and he'll tell you the story.

Declaimer: No own characters. No own Final Fantasy (any of them). All I own in my laptop and my giant pencil.

ON WITH DE SHOW!

* * *

Prelude

One thing I will admit, though I'm not fond of doing so, is that children can be some of the cutest beings on the Planet. Now, do not think of me as soft just for that comment. Even I am aloud to have a moment when I can shock people with an accusation of something being 'cute'. This whole thing only recently started…my saying 'cute' that is.

It is Tifa and Cloud's fault anyway. Had they not forced that ridiculous request on me, I'd never be saying 'cute'. To ask a Turk…err…Ex-Turk to do something as ridiculous as baby sitting an 9 year old child. Again. Ridiculous. Babysitting was never in the handbook back 35 years ago and it _still _isn't. As a teenager, I had refused to even _look _at any child that was under the age of 13.

My apologies…that did not sound right.

But now, back to the subject at hand.

Where was I?

Oh yes, the scandal in which Cloud and Tifa tricked me into. Thinking back, I realize that I had it coming. Had I decided to take a bounty for money that I needed for repairs on Death penalty and Cerberus and went hunting beasts for two weeks, I wouldn't be here, right now, at the Seventh Heaven, watching as Marlene colored surprisingly quietly for the first time in two days.

I remember the morning when I arrived, the day hell's spawn, aka Tifa, ran about, gathering junk and valuables, also making sure that there were supplies in the cupboards, fridge, freezer, linen cabinet, you name it, she was checking. It is pathetically sad when you are even given a list of common rules and things to do. I may have been in the future for only four years, but common knowledge is something that does not need to be written down and handed to you as if you were a child.

For Gaia sake's, you are but a child compared to me Tifa, I may only look 27, but I am MUCH older then you.

I am starting to regret this already.

Yes, I know how to cook.

No, I won't burn the bar down.

Yes, I can straighten up…though I very much hate doing so.

No, I won't leave the place looking like a pigsty just because I hate the thought of having to clean.

Yes, I'll make sure Marlene gets to bed at a decent hour.

Yes I know 3 o'clock is not a decent hour and no, I will not let her stay up that late.

Yes, I know you'll be gone for two weeks….

Wait…

No, I did NOT know you two would be gone for two weeks!

Two weeks?!

You traitors! You promised only a few days, but two week?! That is ridiculous!

I am stuck with a child for two weeks.

On my own.

Gaia...Save me.

* * *

I will continue this soon.  



	2. Chapter 2

At school- Quick update

----First Day----1/2

"Marlene, you be good for Vincent now you hear? Cloud and I have to go, but we will be back as soon as we can, I promise."

"But Tifa, who will take me to pick flowers every morning?"

"I'm sure if you ask Vincent nicely, he'll be glad to take you."

A masculine snort came from behind her.

And her elbow went flying back into a black clad stomach.

"Right, _Vincent_?"

Vermillion eyes glared at the tiny brunette that had just elbowed him none to lightly in the gut. This was blasphemy.

"Yes Marlene, I will take you." I hate getting up early.

Tifa smiled brightly at the nine year old, scooping her up into a comforting hug and laid a gentle kiss on the girl's forehead. That's right Tifa; cover up the fact that you just hit your teammate just because I do not want to pick flowers at 6 in the morning.

"See? And you didn't even have to give him the puppy eyes look! That's a good start!"

I watched as Marlene giggled while nodding her head, agreeing with Tifa about puppy eyes.

Tifa set the child back on her feet and gave her a little shove towards the door. "Why don't you go and say bye to Cloud while I talk to Vincent. We will be leaving soon so its best to hurry now."

Marlene ran out the door without so much as a word, the door lightly slammed closed behind her.

I crossed my arms and glared over the edge of my cloak.

Tifa glared right back.

"Don't you give me that look Mister Valentine! You agreed to watch her while Cloud and I went to help Cid take supplies to Kalm and Junon so don't give me that attitude!"

I scoffed. "I was told only a few days. Not two weeks."

Tifa rolled her eyes at my statement. "Oh, you're a big boy, you can handle it. It's not like you have to take care of both Denzel and Marlene. Denzel will maybe show up once or twice while we're gone, so it's just Marlene you have to worry about."

As a man, I could only look down at her and sigh which caused Tifa to smile. I watched as the fighter wrapped her arms around my lithe and thin mid section, her face nuzzling my chest.

"Thank you again Vincent."

And again I sighed, my normal hand resting across Tifa's back. I still wasn't used to the open hugs and probably never would be. Plus Tifa was supposedly Cloud's girl, or so everyone else thought. How wrong they were. Tifa had told me not one year ago that Cloud would forever be hooked on Aeris, may she rest in peace, and that she had to move on. What I still don't understand is why my? Not that I minded, since I had finally put Lucrecia's memory to rest… This was shortly after the Deepground incident, and when I had thought Chaos was disposed of …boy was I wrong. The annoying bastard was only hiding and recovering at the back of my mind.

Tifa had been forward, practically cornering me with her advances. It had befuddled me and slightly scared me. I remember that I had stuttered and fled out the door, running back to my apartment...Well…not run per say…I more like speed walked. Not that I could really hide when I only live three blocks down and when I had left a spare key at the bar incase of an emergency. As you can probably guess…Tifa had come over to see if I was 'all right'.

Of course I wasn't 'all right'.

You had blurted out the fact that you had feelings for me out of the blue and startled my poor abused heart. What in Gaia's name were you thinking? I have been alone for more years then you have been alive and you expect me to take that news without little reaction? Your nuts.

I lean my head down as you pull me closer. My gods you have a strong grip, your squeezing the air out of my lungs. Something I've noticed is that your hair smells of chocolate and coconut. It's rather nice. Addicting. It suits your nature.

I feel you squeeze my again. Are you expecting me to squeak like one of Marlene's dolls? I would hate to disappoint you, but I make no such sounds.

"Vincent?" You ask quietly against my chest.

I 'hmm' in response, playing with the ends of you long hair. Did you just get it cut?

"Why don't you ever hold me with both arms? Why just your right?"

She looking at me with curious wine eyes, her head titled to the side slightly. Did she know that she looks like a child while doing that?

What should I tell her? That I'm afraid to hurt her with this claw? Not that she would think that as a plausible reason. She's smarter then that. Truth is, it would be pointless. I can't feel her warmth. I can't _feel_ her with it. It's useless for things such as these.

"I don't want to scratch you."

She raised her brow. Damn, she doesn't believe me. She's so observant.

"I don't believe you."

See, told you.

-

Marlene was waving her hand frantically in the air as the Fenir speed of down the busy street, disappearing around the corner.

She looked disappointed. Should I pity her or should I be offended?

Hn.

Well... What now?


End file.
